


Rules of Engagement

by JLaw1105



Series: At Last [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, I felt like a complete sap when writing this one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaw1105/pseuds/JLaw1105
Summary: Clarke’s body buzzed with the realization that she was in her fiancée’s arms.  Which, really, hadn’t been anything unlike a vast majority of the mornings over the last few years and yet the newly acquired ring on her finger seemed to change both nothing and everything all at once.“We’re getting married,” was all Clarke could think to say in response, something that seemed to momentarily confuse the brunette who was still trying to peel away layers of sleep.This is the second one-shot spin-off from my previous storyWaiting for Love to Strikewhich takes place during the Clarke and Lexa's engagement.  I want to thank everyone for the prompt suggestions for this one-shot being made!





	

> Tell me, tell me that you want me  
>  And I’ll be yours completely, for better or for worse  
>  I know, we'll have our disagreements  
>  Be fighting for no reason, I wouldn't change it for the world  
>  'Cause I knew, the first day that I met you  
>  I was never gonna let you, let you slip away  
>  And I still remember feeling nervous  
>  Trying to find the words to get you here today
> 
> -The One by Kodaline
> 
>  

Drops of rain pattered against the rooftop, gentle but demanding. Each morsel seemed to ring with its own pattern as if announcing itself to the world, a reminder that it was there. The drips and pings pulled her from her sleep, away from the gentle quiet of dreams and into the insistent thrum of reality.

The lure of sleep held onto her tightly. Cold air nipped at her nose and against the toes that peaked out from beneath the blankets. A fog filled her head with champagne induced heaviness, making her slightly less coherent than other mornings. Her back burned against the warm heat that had snuggled its way there in the middle of the night accompanied by a possessive arm around her waist. Naked skin upon naked skin, the bed being the only dressed object in the room.

She opened her eyes to the blurry sight of water streaking down a window that would normally have woken them with the morning sun an hour ago, but the clouds and rain seemed to keep the rays hidden away. Her arm felt like dead weight as she lifted it away from her body in an attempt to rub away the remaining sleepiness from her eyes. But as her left hand fell against her face, her forehead seared against an unfamiliar iciness.

It woke her in a way that nothing else could. Blue eyes sprang open with the realization that her hand felt a slight bit heavier than normal, three fingers in particular felt the intrusion of something not normally there. Despite the minimal light filtering into the room, the diamond on her finger still seemed to sparkle against it, like the slight flicker of a candle’s flame in a dark room.

The countless glasses of wine and celebratory champagne from the night before made it a little harder to pull at the memories from the previous evening but when it did, her mouth spread into a large, uncontainable smile fueled by awe.

There were images of her family and friends all cheering her on from the bleachers. There were visions of everyone wearing their evening bests with Lexa in suspenders that hung at her sides as she kneeled down on one knee. The ring currently on her finger sat in a velvet black box between her hands. She could hear herself chanting yes and her fiancée’s smile grew larger than she had ever seen it. Family and friends enveloped them in hugs and kisses, well wishes and _I knew you’d say yes_ ’s and _see, Lexa, there was no reason to be so worried_.

And it wasn’t all some dream, some fantasy she had made up. Clarke was wearing Lexa’s mother’s ring on her finger and she was engaged to the love of her life. She was engaged to Lexa. She was going to marry Lexa. And not just in some debated future filled with _someday_ and _likely_ but with _soon_.

“Morning,” a gruff voice ladled with sleep called out as the arm around her waist tightened its grip and a nose nuzzled into her hair, completely unaware of the revelation her fiancée was having a moment before.

Clarke’s body buzzed with the realization that she was in her fiancée’s arms. Which, really, hadn’t been anything unlike a vast majority of the mornings over the last few years and yet the ring on her finger seemed to change both nothing and everything all at once.

“We’re getting married,” was all Clarke could think to say in response, something that seemed to momentarily confuse the brunette who was still trying to peel away layers of sleep.

“Hmm?” she hummed in response and Clarke didn’t have to look behind her to know that Lexa’s eyebrows were pulling together in confusion.

“You asked me to marry you last night,” Clarke said a little wistfully.

Several beats of her heart passed before she could feel Lexa smiling into her shoulder before placing a soft kiss against it. “I remember you saying yes,” she said, trying to hug the blonde even closer as if desperate to touch every inch of her body. “I also remember you screaming that word over and over after we got home.”

Clarke laughed despite the red tinge quickly filling the tops of her cheeks as she thought about her fiancée’s head between her thighs, worshiping her for as long as Clarke could stand it, proving her adoration with her mouth and tongue the same way she had with words at the dinner table while surrounded by the people Clarke loved.

Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms to face the woman she loved. Green eyes sparkled brighter than the ring on her finger, smiling with unapologetic happiness. She looked the same way that Clarke felt. It took her breath away, so instead of saying anything she leaned over to kiss the smile on the brunette’s face, only stopping when both of their smiles were too much to maintain their lip lock.

“So it really happened? You really said yes?” Lexa’s eyes held a tinge of worry beneath the forest green.

“Did you really think I was going to say no?” Clarke asked with a hint of amusement, surprised when all she got in response was a sheepish smile in return. “Is that why you seemed nervous the last two months?”

“I wanted to give you the best engagement in the history of engagements,” Lexa answered in response and Clarke couldn't help but run her fingers through brown locks, the silver white gold of her ring a bright contrast.

“I would have said yes even if you had asked me while we were both in our pajamas at home.”

“What if I asked you while we were having sex?” Lexa asked as she wiggled her eyebrows, a huff of laughter falling between them.

“That would have been one hell of a proposal story. You know that Raven and Octavia would have demanded every little detail of it.”

Lexa cringed in response. “I wouldn't want to have to tell your mother that story.”

“Anya might have been interested.”

Green eyes filled with horror. “There are some things that sisters don't need to share.”

They laid there in silence for a few moments, just watching one another as fingers trailed down the curves of cheeks and hips, trying to re-memorize everything about the person laying in front of them. It was all so much like every other morning and yet everything about it felt new and spoke of things filled with promise.

“We’re getting married,” Clarke said again, mirroring the very first words she had spoken that morning.

“Do you regret saying yes?”

“Not in the least bit.”

“Good,” Lexa said in close to a whisper. “I can’t wait to call you my wife.”

 

* * *

 

It was a table equally divided. Clarke felt a little put off by the woman in front of them whose back was straighter than it could possibly be, who flipped another page in the book facing them that had to be over a thousand pages long. She kept thinking that it had to weigh just as much as a small child.

She looked to her right where her maid of honor shot her a look of slight disbelief before turning back to the woman like she did one of the machines she would tinker with. Perhaps Raven was on the right path with that train of thought because the woman clearly appeared far more robotic than she did human.

She then looked to her left, at the woman holding her hand whose green eyes sparkled in what appeared to be adoration. With each mention of color schemes with catalogued themes and prerequisites the girl beside her seemed to fall more and more in love with the woman in the red dress. Clarke swore the dress had to have had a metal rod attached at the back. Who the hell sat up that straight for over half an hour without once slumping a single shoulder?

Just beyond Lexa was Indra who also seemed a little enamored with the woman on the other side of the table, though her look leaned more towards being thoroughly impressed. Lexa’s maid of honor was nothing if not completely organized in all aspects of her life and this woman seemed to put even her organizational skills to shame.

“And so the two of you are decided on a spring wedding?”

Despite the weird feelings that Clarke got from the woman, she couldn't help but smile as she felt the hand holding her squeeze at her fingers and she turned to find Lexa giving her that smile that she had been giving her the last several weeks, one filled with pure adoration and love, almost as if she still couldn't believe that Clarke had said yes.

“Clarke and I have the Olympics going for us over the summer and then the NWSL season doesn't end until March for me.”

“We have about a month off between Lexa’s season ending and national team training starts up again for us both. We were hoping to have a long honeymoon in between the wedding and training.”

Clarke couldn't help but lean across the chair of her arm to place a small, loving kiss on her fiancée’s cheek, but Lexa turned at the last moment to savor the sweet kiss against her lips instead. They both ignored the sigh that came from Indra and the gag from Raven.

“We were thinking of having the wedding at the home I own up in the mountains, Ms. Thornton.”

“It’s Allie, please,” the woman said with a reserved smile. Clarke thought she was even more stoic than Lexa. “So early April of next year?” Allie asked as she jotted down a note in her notebook.

But before either girl could answer, a frantic looking woman in her early twenties came walking in the door looking as if the world around them was about to fall and perish. “I’m sorry for intruding, but the Patterson’s wedding venue just had a main pipe burst and there is no way they will be able to host the wedding by the end of the week!”

Clarke could see the wedding planner’s assistant was trying to keep it together but it looked like all it would take would be for someone to sneeze and the woman would have broken.

The wedding planner looked at the woman with a small collected smile before turning to everyone else in the room. “If you could please excuse me for about five minutes?”

The second the door closed behind her Clarke groaned and said “that woman is absolutely insane.”

At the exact same time Lexa beamed and said “she is absolutely perfect!”

Both soon-to-be-brides paused and looked at the other as if they couldn't at all understand where it was the other was coming from.

“Lexa,” Raven tried with the most professional voice she could muster, “that woman is clearly a robot. She’s probably is working on world domination in her spare time!” Clarke nodded enthusiastically, despite how far fetched Raven’s theory sounded.

But Indra scoffed. “In what spare time? Do you see the amount of weddings this woman is working on?” Indra motioned to the board behind her that had events and plans scheduled in every single day for that month. With a schedule like that Clarke didn’t know when the wedding planner slept, which really was a good case for her being a robot and not human.

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed giving her a heartbreaking look that was entirely unfair. “Allie is the best in the business.”

“And the most expensive,” she huffed, letting go of Lexa’s hand to petulantly cross her arms over her chest and sulk. That argument wasn't going to win the brunette over and they both knew it.

“Which I am more than willing to pay for if it means that we don’t have to stress over this wedding for the next eleven months.”

Clarke opened her mouth to argue but Lexa shot her a knowing look that made Clarke sigh. It had only been six weeks since they had gotten engaged and ninety percent of that was filled with either one or both of them stressing and freaking out about not knowing how to plan a wedding.

What were their colors? Why was it important? They were having the wedding at Lexa’s but how the hell were they going to get two hundred guests up to the cabin? Where would they sleep? There was only enough rooms for the wedding party and immediate family. Where would the other guests park? Maybe they should have it somewhere else, but then Lexa’s face fell and Clarke decided that they were having it at the cabin, damn it!

It was one of Lexa’s business partners that had suggested Allie Thornton to them after walking into Lexa’s office and finding the pair on the couch looking at wedding magazines, the brunette business woman looking more confused and out of her element than he had ever seen her, and he had seen Lexa at her very first board meeting at seventeen.

“So maybe she is a robot,” Lexa conceded with her hands up in surrender as she broached the blonde slowly. “And maybe she does seem a little aloof and definitely not at all warm, but the woman has a whole drawer full of swatches for goodness sakes!”

“And an entire bookshelf dedicated to outdoor weddings,” Indra added in an attempt to help her friend.

“And probably backup batteries in her drawer for when she needs to recharge,” Raven added amusingly, though she was staring at the drawers as if it were an actual possibility.

“Just think about it, babe.” Lexa reached out and ran her hands up and down Clarke’s arms. Clarke could have cursed her treacherous body for instantly calming down over that act, as if humming a sigh of relief over being soothed by Lexa’s skilled hands. “We can have the wedding we want, with everything we want, and Allie does all the heavy lifting. We get to dream up the wedding we’ve always wanted and someone else takes the worry out of our hands.”

“And we still get to make all of the decisions?” Clarke asked skeptically. If she really thought about it long enough she knew that one of the reasons she was so against a wedding planner was because she didn’t want to feel like a spectator in her own wedding. She didn’t want to walk down the aisle to someone else's dream wedding.

“This is our wedding,” Lexa said with a knowing smile. “No one else's opinion matters other than ours.”

“My mother might disagree with that,” Clarke said with a small laugh as her arms uncrossed and she reached out to grab onto her fiancée’s hands.

Lexa joined her laughter. “We will take Abby’s thoughts under advisement but she isn't the one I’m trying to make happy here. She’s not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, you are.”

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but lean in as Lexa closed the remaining distance and soft pillowy lips softly moved against hers with the promise of forever.

“Must you two kiss for everything?” Indra sighed.

“No kidding,” Raven agreed as she shook her head. “ _’Oh look, Lex, the sun is out today’_. Kiss. _’Clarke, I found the building!’_ Smooch. _’Look, Raven is still the most brilliant person we both know’_. Tonsil hockey. It’s exhausting.”

Both girls turned to glare at the engineer who had her eyes sparking with a devilish look, quite pleased with both her assessment and her poor attempt at recreating both of their voices.

“She isn't wrong,” Indra said as she shook her head. Lexa instantly spun in her seat looking appalled.

“We do not do that!”

“Lexa, did you and Clarke not kiss after talking about the weather after we left the building this morning and did you not kiss when you found Allie’s office?”

Clarke opened her mouth to argue on her love’s behalf but quickly closed it shut as she realized that she had. But it wasn't as if she could help it. Almost everything made her happy these days and what better way to share that happiness than to kiss the woman who made her happiest?

“You two are worse than O and Lincoln and they’re still in their wedded honeymoon phase!”

Lexa threw another glare at the engineer before muttering something under her breath that sounded very much like ‘I’ll show you worse than O and Lincoln’ just as Allie walked back through the door looking entirely unphased as if a wedding emergency hadn’t just been thrown at her.

“I’m sorry for that intrusion,” she apologized before sitting back down on the other side of the desk. “So I believe we were discussing wedding dates.”

“Don’t you have a disaster you need to fix?” Clarke couldn't help but blurt out. She could see it in Lexa’s eyes that she wanted to elbow the blonde for being a little rude. But Allie merely gave her a small smile.

“Actually we managed to fix the issue. I called a few of my contacts at the Ark and they said that they would open up their newest banquet hall two weeks early for the wedding party. At the moment all of my people are working on calling the caterers, florists and guests along with transportation companies to help guests get to the new venue if necessary.”

Clarke turned to see Lexa’s mouth actually fall open in shock. If she wasn't in love with Allie being their wedding planner before, she definitely was now. And Clarke would have been lying if she had said that she wasn't impressed. “Isn’t the Ark impossible to get into?”

Allie’s smile didn't change as she responded, “I like to think that there isn't anything that is truly impossible.”

Lexa stared at Clarke with eyes that were pleading for her to say yes to this and the blonde felt her resolve crack instantly. As happy as Lexa wanted to make her, Clarke wanted to make Lexa just as happy if not more.

She held back the sigh that threaten to fall from her mouth and instead she turned to the robotic woman whose red dress really stood out against her jet black hair. “So Allie, when can we start?”

 

* * *

 

Lexa could feel her stomach clench as Clarke’s moans wafted through the air, forcing her heart to skip a beat or two as she looked over to see Clarke slowly placing her two fingers into her mouth to lick off their creamy coating. The blonde hummed once more, as if reveling in the taste and it took everything in the brunette to not reach over and taste the flavor of Clarke’s mouth with her own tongue.

“This might be the best part about getting married,” Clarke said with a devious grin and Lexa had to gulp beneath her gaze.

“And here I thought all of the sex the two of you were having was your favorite part,” Anya chimed in before reaching over the table to take a bite of the vanilla frosted marble cake that Clarke had just sampled.

Lexa tore her mind away from the obscene thoughts that had been racing through her head as she turned to throw a glare at her sister. “Anya,” she hissed as if she couldn’t believe her sister had the audacity to say such things. The older blonde rolled her eyes in response.

“Really, Lex? Are we just going to pretend that I didn’t walk into one of the guest bedrooms in my house to find the two of you going at it like rabbits?”

Lexa could feel her cheeks burning at the memory of being caught. She and Clarke had a healthy sex life, a really healthy sex life. But ever since getting engaged, things had become more and more needy and desperate. Any time apart from one another felt as if it were too much. They were drunk off their love for one another. As it was Lexa was currently gripping tightly to the jean material on her thigh in an attempt to keep her hands to herself.

“We weren’t going at it like rabbits,” Lexa lied as she forced herself not to remember the way Clarke’s body moved against hers with two fingers curling forward just before her sister had screamed and covered her eyes, pulling the two of them apart.

“Your sister is kinda right about that one,” Clarke admitted with a guilty smile, her tongue slightly poking out from between her teeth as Lexa shot her a look of utter betrayal.

“Anya’s right about what?” another voice asked and Lexa couldn’t help but grin at how stiff her fiancée had just become.

“About how great this cake is,” Clarke replied while shooting Lexa’s sister a stern look that said something along the lines of _tell her otherwise and I will murder you while you sleep_. The blonde could be scary when she wanted to be. And though Lexa knew that Anya wasn’t worried in the least bit, she kept her mouth shut.

“I’m so glad you could join us, Abby” Lexa said as she stood to hug the woman beside her, smiling at the feeling of being squeezed by the older woman’s arms with the type of hug only a mother knew how to give.

“I’m sorry I’m late. There was this patient that came in earlier with a metal rod through his chest and it took longer to stabilize him than I thought it would. Hi sweetie,” she ended her rant as she brought in her daughter for a hug before turning to Anya.

Lexa watched on, more quiet than normal as she observed the small group of women at the table, possibly the three most important women in her life.

She watched as her sister teased her fiancée about the lingerie set that the blonde had received from Raven at the engagement party and how Abby joined in on the teasing which just made the blonde throw her head in her hands.

She watched as Abby and Anya laughed about some shared story about their husbands and how they were unsure of how men actually survived on their own.

She watched as Abby licked her thumb and reached over to wipe something off of Clarke’s face who unsuccessfully tried to dodge her mother. Anya laughed at the blonde before her face fell to complete shock as Abby quickly did the same thing to her as she removed dried frosting from her chin.

If you had asked Lexa years ago, she would have said that none of this, none of what was happening right now, was at all possible for her. Happy endings might have been real but she never assumed that it was something that was at all possible for her. After she had lost so much, she just assumed that life was what it was. It was something that existed. Something that she needed to survive, even though there were times she didn’t want to. But this?

The woman she loved more than anything in the world was sitting right beside her, holding onto Lexa’s left hand with her right. Clarke’s mother sat there passing Lexa’s sister another bite of cake while Anya gave her a look that said she couldn’t take another bite. Clarke’s family and her family were getting along as if they had been a part of each other’s lives forever. And she knew it would be an easy transition as they marriage merged the two small families together.

“Is everything okay?”

The husky voice pulled Lexa from her thoughts as she turned to look at the blonde who had spoke in nearly a whisper beside her ear. A look of concern flashed against the ocean of Clarke’s eyes and Lexa wanted nothing more than to smooth her hands across the apples of her cheeks and reassure her that everything was fine. Instead she squeezed her hand instead in reassurance, not wanting to pull the other two women’s attention to them.

“Everything is perfect,” she whispered back with complete sincerity but her fiancée still gave her a weary look.

“You’re a little quiet today,” Clarke said as if explaining her trepidation in just accepting the brunette’s response.

“Do you ever just find yourself just looking around a table and wondering how it was that you got so lucky? How it was that you found yourself in the one place you thought you would never be but had always secretly hoped and dreamed you might?”

A part of her expected Clarke to roll her eyes and laugh, calling her a sap which she would have to deny despite the truth of it. But the teasing never came and instead the blonde just gave her a wistful smile and said “all the time.”

She couldn’t help it then. She leaned across her chair and softly claimed Clarke’s lips with her own. She needed to remind herself that this was actually real, that this wasn't just some dream. Her lips were soft and warm and it shot this feeling of warmth all across her body. She was home in the space against Clarke’s kiss.

Both girls pulled away only after they heard Abby cooing and quietly clapping at the loving scene they put on while Anya sighed as if exasperated by their actions, though there was no denying the look of happiness in her smile, pleased at the love her sister had found.

If this was a dream, Lexa had absolutely no intention of waking up

 

* * *

 

Rebecca Prim had been born and raised in the city of angels, a Los Angeles native who had gone into journalism and climbed her way to the top to be one of the most well known TV personalities in the states. And as a girl from America she was raised on the idea that soccer wasn’t an American sport but rather some boring European sport that would never be as good as football or basketball or even baseball. Though even as a former softball player, she couldn't really admit that she really enjoyed watching baseball much.

It wasn't until she was in high school and she fell madly in love with the captain of her school’s soccer team that she actually gave the sport a chance. She became as entranced with the sport just as much as she had the soccer player. And her love for the sport blossomed and grew just as strongly as it did for the captain that she had fallen in love with as they made love in the back seat of her car the night of prom.

But even as the two girls grew apart and eventually went their separate ways, the love and devotion that Rebecca had for soccer did not. She couldn’t kick a soccer ball and hit the back side of the net. She couldn’t perform a slide tackle without injuring herself in the process. She couldn’t dribble a ball without tripping over her feet. But she could tell you the name of every US women’s soccer player on the national team in every World Cup and Olympic tournament since 1999. She could explain why certain formations worked for certain teams and not others. She could point out mistakes that players and coaches made and where it was that a defense fell apart.

So really, it came as a surprise to no one that she quickly fell in soccer love with Lexa Woods. And when she saw Clarke Griffin play for the first time she really couldn’t decide which player she actually enjoyed watching more. And then when she found out they were engaged? Her gay little heart just couldn’t take it.

The couple had refused to talk at all about their relationship or their upcoming wedding plans, at least until the Olympic games were over. Every time they had been asked a question about their personal lives together they would shake their heads and say that their focus was on their team and on winning the United States another gold medal.

So when the opportunity came up to be the first person to hold a sit down interview with the soccer power couple who had just added a gold medal to their collection, Rebecca pulled every string and tapped every connection she had ever made in order to make it happen. She told them it was because her 10 year old daughter was obsessed with the pair, not really explaining that the obsession was highly fostered by her own. But playing it cool only lasted long enough for her to walk into a room filled with cameras and two girls with gold around their necks. The fangirl in her suddenly came pouring out.

Neither girl seemed to notice her enter the room. Both were too busy smiling at one another as they whispered things in each others’ ears, the other one always laughing, sometimes followed by a light hearted swat against the other’s arm. People had told Rebecca that her and her wife were the most cutesy couple they had ever known and she knew in that moment that if her friends could see these two now that her and her wife would be dethroned.

She tried not to stumble over her words as they introduced themselves to one another. A part of her wanted to die when she blurted out what a huge fan she was in the most gushing fashion possible but both girls just smiled at her and gave her their thanks, saying that it was always great meeting a fan. She nearly fell off her seat when Lexa Woods commented about how she loved the way she had commentated on the England versus France game and Clarke nodded enthusiastically saying that she hadn’t ever laughed so hard at soccer jokes in her life. Rebecca blushed. Not all of those soccer jokes and puns she made had been on purpose.

“It feels great,” Clarke said in a more professional manner as she answered Rebecca’s question about how it felt to win a gold medal in front of recording cameras. Both girls sat a little straighter once they knew they were being filmed in an attempt to be more professional. But Rebecca had to smile as she watched Lexa throw the blonde the most loving and adoring eyes as she answered questions. “I honestly have to say that this might be one of the greatest things I have ever been a part of.”

“Some people are suggesting that your team won so dominantly these games because of the amazing chemistry that the two of you have on the pitch. That the two of you were just no match for anyone’s defense.”

Clarke beamed at the statement but Lexa fell into a more reserved facade falling into the role of someone who would make an amazing national team captain in the near future. “I’m not sure I would say that. This win was a team effort. Soccer is a living beast with eleven moving parts that need to move in harmony if you want to win. And those parts doing well goes well beyond the players. It’s the players on the bench who come in during the game to provide us the support we need and the players who just cheer us on. It’s the coaches that work tirelessly to help us improve and to prepare us for big games like these. And it’s the fans that support us day in and day out.”

Clarke nodded at Lexa’s answer as she added in, “there were so many fans out there wearing red, white and blue cheering us on and I know there were so many more cheering us on from home, through a television set. And that really does make all the difference in the world.”

Rebecca smiled at the humble couple, not quite content with their answers. “Yes, but in the six games you guys played to win - Lexa, you scored eleven goals earling the Golden Boot and Clarke had four goals with thirteen assists, a majority of which were to you, Lexa. It was quite an impressive showing.”

“We work really hard in practice and we put in a lot of hours. It’s always great when all that preparation results in wins and goals.”

“How does this win feel compared to the World Cup win last year?”

“It was a lot more relaxing,” the blonde answered knowing full well that the question was intended for her fiancée who had actually played on the team the year before. The brunette just rolled her eyes as if she was used to Clarke giving this type of response to people.

“Really? Because I remember Raven showing me a video of you biting your nails in the stands and covering your face as you peeked through your hands at the game we played against France that ended in PKs.”

“Those things are stressful!” Clarke nearly whined as she pushed lovingly against the forward’s arm as if to try and push her away. Lexa let her upper body sway itself to the action though everyone knew the push wasn’t done with enough force to move her even an inch.

“It’s kind of hard to compare them,” Lexa admitted as she finally began to answer the reporter’s question. “The World Cup really is the more prestigious award in the soccer world. There are more teams involved, there are more games played. There is a bigger chance for an upset.”

“But?” Rebecca asked, reading the brunette’s body language. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh, blushing slightly as if she had been caught.

“But,” she sighed as if she were revealing some secret she shouldn’t, “there is just something that feels to right about playing on the pitch with Clarke.” It wasn’t an outright answer but she knew that the media would likely replay that response all over the world, over and over. Especially when Clarke practically cooed at the response and placed a loving hand on Lexa’s forearm.

“So speaking of the pair of you playing together so well, the two of you are getting married soon.”

Lexa groaned, though it was done playfully and pulled a laugh out of the reporter.

“And here comes the onslaught of questions,” Clarke said with a smiling laugh. “At least we got to talk some soccer.”

Rebecca just shook her head as she watched the couple smile at each other, their grins reaching their eyes. There was no way that there was a couple alive that loved each other more than these two girls did. The love poured off of them, not in waves, but in a constant flow that could be felt by anyone in the room, possibly in the building. Definitely by everyone in eyesight.

“I don’t want to pester you guys with too many questions but you have to know that everyone has been dying to hear all about your guys’ lives off the pitch.”

“I, for one,” Clarke said, “think that Lexa Griffin as a great ring to it.”

The brunette just laughed and shook her head. “Please, we all know that Clarke Woods definitely has the better sound.”

“Is this a source of contention?” Rebecca asked with a laugh, seeing the overt playfulness between the two.

“Not as big of a contention as the amount of candles that Lexa seems to want to have at the wedding.”

This had the whole room laughing and the reporter in Rebecca just prayed that the cameraman was able to keep his hands from shaking the camera along with his laugh. “So the Commander’s candle obsession that Christen talked about is absolutely true?”

“It isn’t,” Lexa said at the same time that Clarke contradicted her.

“The forest service called her candle layout plan a potential forest fire hazard!”

Lexa groaned again, though slightly less playful which told Rebecca that Clarke was likely telling the truth.

“So it’s going to be an outdoor wedding?”

“Yeah. We will have to show you some pictures. It’s absolutely gorgeous.” She could see the look that Lexa shot at Clarke as if she was holding her tongue, not wanting to say something cheesy on TV like _you’re gorgeous_. But as Clarke turned to see the look in her fiancée’s face she just laughed as if knowing exactly what the brunette wanted to say.

“You’re such a sap,” the blonde said with a victorious smile and the brunette’s jaw fell open in disbelief.

“No I’m not, Clarke. I didn’t even say anything!”

“You said it with your eyes,” Rebecca cut in and the midfielder nodded in agreement.

“I’m not sure I like where this interview is going,” Lexa said as she gave Rebecca a vacillating expression. “Can’t we talk about my eleven goals again?”

“Sorry, Commander,” Clarke said, though there was absolutely nothing apologetic about her tone. She seemed to be enjoying Lexa’s softer side being revealed to the world way too much to let this end. “But we need to give the people what they want.”

This was by far the most fun Rebecca had ever had at work.

 

* * *

 

“Please, Clarke, Please!”

This was their fourth bar of the evening and if Clarke was being honest with herself, she wasn’t really sure that she had much left in her. A glance down at her watch told her that it was nearly one in the morning and she suddenly felt old for feeling so tired.

Clarke groaned at the voice which bordered on whiney and leaned heavily towards slurring which Clarke would have noticed better if she hadn’t had her seventh shot of the evening. She was drunk enough to not notice how drunk Octavia, Raven, Anya, Monroe, and a few other girls from the soccer team were or how painfully sober Harper was. But she wasn’t so drunk that she wanted to grant her friend’s request.

“We are not hitting a strip club, Rae. It’s not happening!”

It’s one of the reasons that Clarke decided that she wanted to go out for her bachelorette party as opposed to having a party at home. Raven had been insistent on getting Clarke a stripper telling her it was a rite of passage one had to complete before getting married.

“I am you maid oh honor, Clarke! S’my job to get you a lap dance.”

This was followed by a slew of wooing and hollers from the other drunk girls surrounding her. Harper just gave her a smile as she shook her head in slight exasperation. Clarke flashed a glance at Anya who she assumed would have the most objection to Clarke being dragged into a strip club. It was afterall her sister who she was marrying in two days. But Anya seemed to be one of the girls cheering Clarke on.

“I don’t need a lap dance,” Clarke tried again as Octavia threw an arm around her shoulder and handed her a drink that appeared almost dark enough to be black with a bright sheen of blue at the top. It looked toxic.

“Lexa said you could,” Octavia said in hopes of convincing her friend. “She just said that the stripper couldn’t be more attractive than her or have a heart of gold that you are bound to fall in love with and leave her at the alter.”

“My be hard ta fine a stripper less attractive than Leksa.” Raven said with a teasing glint in her eye only to yelp a second later when Anya punched her in the arm. She cried out a second time when Clarke reached out to slap her in the back of the head.

“What do you want to do, Clarke?”

Clarke turned to look at Harper and she could feel her vision blurring slightly at the edges. Her stomach felt a little swashy and her head a little fuzzy. But even through all of that Clarke knew that she had absolutely no interest in being touched by anyone other than Lexa. She understood that going to a strip club was something that people did. It was why Lexa told her she was okay with it despite the fact that Clarke didn’t ask and hadn’t even brought it up. Her fiancée had just laughed at her confused face and said “Raven Reyes” and it was the only explanation either of them needed.

God, she was completely in love with Lexa. She loved everything about her. She loved her laugh and the way she smiled. She loved to watch her drum her long, amazing fingers against the table when she was getting impatient and the way her tiny ears turned red when she was flustered. She loved how safe she felt in her arms and how her body hummed when Lexa would collapse onto Clarke’s chest after a passionate tumble between the sheets.

“What’s wrong?” Harper asked as she watched a small frown take over the blonde’s face.

“I wish Lexa was here,” she pouted in response causing Harper to laugh and for Octavia and Raven to groan.

“You’re more of a sap than my sister,” Anya said as she shook her head and stole a drink from Clarke’s glass, her face scrunching up immediately at how strong her drink was.

“I am not!”

“I’m afraid you are, PC.” Clarke turned to glare at Becca who grinned into her glass before motioning to the bartender who laughed and began pouring another round of shots.

Logically she knew that one more shot was a bad idea, that not only was she liable to do something stupid but that in the morning she would just come to hate herself. And yet when the glass was handed to her Clarke couldn’t remember a single reason as to why she should have said no and instead raised her glass in the air along with everyone else.

Clarke really couldn’t remember much from the rest of the evening. She had snippets and pieces.

She could remember Octavia laughing manically as she put some fast paced country song on the jukebox that she remembered from the Urban Cowboy Soundtrack. She didn’t know where the cowboy hat came from but she didn’t think much about that before repeating the drunken dance she had danced at the party Lexa hosted after their first game win her freshman year.

She could remember Monroe running around trying to high five every patron in the bar and crying tears of joy when she had touched hands with everyone in the bar.

She could remember Anya telling Raven that “if she weren’t married and was a few years younger” followed by a wink. Clarke laughed when Harper quickly swooped in and dragged the slack jawed engineer away from Anya’s smoldering gaze.

She only slightly remembered all of them leaving the bar but she fully remembered the look on Raven’s face when she fell into the water fountain outside of the bar after trying to prove to Harper that she was in fact sober by walking along the curb that hugged the fountain. She was, in fact, not sober.

“Thanks, Harper,” a voice said with sincerity that shined even through the tired yawn. “I appreciate you keeping her safe tonight. I owe you one.”

“Anytime, Woods.”

“Your feet are freezing,” Lexa said as they situated themselves into bed.

“My boobs are freezing,” Clarke said with a devious grin despite the fact that she was unable to keep her eyes open. “Feel them.”

Lexa’s laugh sounded so angelic and it wrapped around the drunk blonde like a blanket. “Maybe when you’re a little more sober.”

“Fine,” Clarke huffed as she grabbed onto her own boobs. “I’ll keep them warm myself and you can’t touch them anymore.” If Clarke opened her eyes she would have seen the mock offended look on the brunette’s face.

“Now let’s not be rash.”

“You’re a rash!”

Clarke could feel the body beside her shaking as Lexa tried to contain her laughter. “Then I’m a rash you can’t get rid of.”

“Gross,” Clarke said before she yawned and turned her body so that she could snuggle into the warmth of her fiancée and bury her head into Lexa’s neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, babe.” But Clarke had fallen asleep just before she could hear Lexa say it.

 

* * *

 

“I thought I told you that you weren’t allowed to touch them anymore,” Clarke said in what she was sure was meant to be a teasing tone but instead came out in a moan of hitched breath as the brunette’s fingers kneaded at her chest, eagerly rolling a nipple between her fingers as her mouth kissed its way up and down Clarke’s jawline.

“Want me to stop?” Lexa asked as she growled into the skin of her neck, her tongue eager to taste as much as she possibly could in what little time they had. She would have been lying if she said she didn’t somewhat regret turning down her fiancée after her bachelorette party, mostly because they hadn’t had a moment alone since then.

The morning after was filled with her trying to nurse the blonde back to health as Clarke moaned and cried that the world hated her and that she was dying and that her head was broken. Greasy food and coffee eventually coaxed her out of her hangover induced haze and everything after that point had been a whirlwind.

They had to head to the cabin in time to meet with Allie and the florist and the decorator. They were up to their elbows in green satin and gray tablecloths and white roses that seemed to stretch for days. And by the time night had fallen their house was filled with family who cooed and fussed and the exhaustion of all that followed by the poor sleep from the night before had Lexa walking into their bedroom to find blonde hair scattered across her pillow and the sound of very light snoring filling the room.

“We probably shouldn’t,” Clarke moaned, voice contradicting her statement. Her hands contradicted her even more as they ran up her back, bunching up Lexa’s black button up shirt and pulling the back of it out of where it had been tucked into her jeans.

“You’re mother said I’m not allowed to be with you tonight,” Lexa huffed out as she rocked her hips deeper into Clarke’s. She had to fight the groan deep in her throat at the feeling. Normally she wouldn’t be so concerned with the noises she made but in a moment of lust driven decision making, she had pushed her fiancée into the hallroom closet in the middle of their rehearsal dinner party. Even with the door closed she could hear the murmur of voices of Magnolia talking to Abby.

“It’s a stupid tradition.” Clarke’s fingers dug into her upper back and Lexa couldn’t help but thrust a little harder with her hips.

“It’s not one of my traditions.” She pulled away from Clarke’s neck knowing that if she stayed there any longer she wouldn’t be able to help herself and that Clarke would kill her for leaving a dark hickey just above the material of her wedding dress.

The blue in Clarke’s eyes had melted away, consumed by black desire and Lexa knew her eyes weren’t much different. She wanted Clarke. No, she needed Clarke. Everything in her body screamed for her to drop to her knees right then and there.

“They’ll notice that we are gone, Lex.”

The nickname that was meant to soothe the brunette, to calm her desires, but did the opposite. “I can be fast,” she pleaded as her hands fell from their favorite place in the whole world and began lifting up the hem of the blonde’s dress.

Clarke’s breath hitched in her ear and it sent a wave of fire down the base of her spine. But it was the feeling of lace around the woman’s hips that had Lexa’s heart fluttering and her mind spinning.

“Clarke,” she could hear the desperate pleading in her voice, “please, niron. I need to taste you.” Clarke shook against her and her forehead fell against Lexa’s shoulder. Both of their chests heaved as they fought to keep their breathing steady.

They stood there suspended for a quiet moment, the only sound in the tiny room belonged to their erratic breathing. The seconds felt like hours as Lexa’s fingers sat frozen against Clarke’s underwear, unable to move without her fiancée’s complete permission. It came in the form of a nod done into the crook where her neck met her shoulder.

Lexa went to drop down at the same time that Clarke reached out to hold her in place. “Your fingers,” she husked when Lexa looked at her confused. “I won’t be able to keep myself quiet,” she explained.

One second passed and then another before Lexa’s mouth fell onto Clarke’s, kissing her with everything she had. Tongues fought for dominance instantly, wet and dirty and filled with desire. They moaned into each others’ mouth the moment Lexa’s middle finger coated itself in the wet heat between her fiancée’s thighs.

Clarke’s hips ground into her hand, desperate as Lexa pressed and circled against the small bundle of nerves. A nip from Clarke’s teeth against her tongue had her fingers moving erratically, unable to maintain any type of pattern.

Clarke ground her hips down the moment Lexa’s fingers reached her entrance, swallowing them up, easily taking her in fully. They both moaned again, pressing their lips harder against one another in a feeble attempt to stay quiet.

Lexa felt as if her mind was spinning as the space around her fingers squeezed, pulling her in deeper, filling the blonde as much as they could. And then Lexa’s hand began to move, pulling almost completely out before pushing back all the way in.

Teeth pulling at her lip along with the feral growl that Clarke let out against it had Lexa moving quicker, faster. Clarke’s hands gripped tightly into her upper back as Lexa used her own hips to push into the back of her hand where the pressure pushed against her own clit making Lexa throb with pleasure. Clarke’s hips ground down to meet every thrust.

Clarke muttered something against her lips that sounded vaguely like her name and Lexa quickly swooped in to swallow it whole, her fingers curling forward with the action. Her heart thudded and her body ached. In less than twenty-four hours Clarke would be her wife and they would be tied together in every way possible. And even after four years together, being with Clarke in this moment still felt as exciting as their first time together.

Clarke’s body froze, suspended for a long few seconds before she came with a violent shudder, squeezing against Lexa’s fingers, making it nearly impossible for her to move. She pushed her lips harder against Lexa’s as a scream filled her mouth and the brunette struggled to contain it as her own orgasm snuck up on her and her body buzzed.

They stood there unmoving as they leaned against one another, catching their breath. Lexa could feel the coolness of sweat against the back of her neck. Her toes and fingers tingled as she came down from her high.

“Hi,” she heard, the husky voice a little more raw than normal. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes shining brightly and Lexa couldn’t contain the large smile on her face.

“Hey,” she whispered back before leaning down to place a soft gentle kiss against swollen lips, almost like an apology for having been so rough.

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” the blonde whispered back with both pure happiness and a little bit of disbelief.

“Tomorrow I get to call you my wife,” Lexa said ever so quietly as if afraid to break the little bubble they found themselves in.

“My houmon,” Clarke said with a glint in her eyes. There was absolutely nothing sexier than Clarke speaking Trigedasleng.

Maybe they could get away with just one more go...

 

* * *

 

“And here I thought you both came out of the closet a long time ago.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she took a small sip of white wine, not entirely eager to drink again after the night she had recently had. It didn’t seem to stop the engineer though who was already on her third glass. “Har har,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“You guys may want to invest in soundproofing rooms you plan to have sex in with a whole house full of friends and family,” Octavia offered up with a glint in her eye. Clarke glared at her two best friends as she tried to ignore the heat in her face. She was sure her cheeks were filled with a deep red.

“Come on, guys,” she said in hopes of corralling them.

“Like the way you were coming a few minutes ago?” Raven answered cheekily and Clarke wanted to groan at how easily she had offered herself up to that one.

“Even Lincoln and I didn’t steal away to have sex in the middle of our own rehearsal dinner.”

“Sorry, O, but there is no limo for us to do it in on our way from the church to the reception like you did.” Octavia just beamed at the statement. Clarke should have known better than to assume that Octavia would have felt any shame in her sexual prowess.

“Clarke.”

The blonde let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the woman’s voice, happy that someone was pulling her away from her friends’ teasing. But as she turned to offer Magnolia a smile she found that the woman who was like a mother to her fiancée was giving her an exasperated look.

“Please tell me that you two didn’t have sex against my new coat.” Clarke froze and she was certain that the blush on her cheeks could be seen from space. She wanted to kill Lexa in that moment for talking her into it.

Before Clarke could open her mouth to say something there was a clinking of glass that caught everyone’s attention and Clarke was no longer hating the brunette who motioned for Clarke to join her and the blonde escaped the trio of women before sidling up next to her fiancée who slung an arm lovingly around her shoulder. Clarke melted into it.

“Hey everyone,” Lexa said to the group that was composed of their family, their wedding party and their dates.

“Hey, closet queen!” Raven yelled back.

But instead of looking embarrassed, Lexa looked a little smug. “I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone for all of the hard work and time that you all have put into this wedding.”

“And for dealing with me whenever I got stressed out,” Clarke added which resulted in more than a few chuckles around the room.

“The truth is,” Lexa began, and the sincerity of her tone had Clarke craning her head to look at her fiancée, “I never thought that I would ever get to a place where I was this happy. And while I am happier than I’ve ever been, this moment is a little bittersweet.” Lexa paused for a moment and Clarke could see the brunette trying to tamp down on whatever emotion was swirling inside of her head.

“Clarke and I are surrounded by so much love and support and trust me when I say that we couldn’t appreciate you guys more. We love all of you and to us, you guys are more than just friends. You are our family. But even with all of the love and support, there are a few amazing people that won’t be able to be there with us tomorrow.”

Clarke could feel the ball of emotion welling up in her throat as she realized what it was Lexa was trying to get at. “I wish my mother could be here to see this. She would have absolutely loved this. She would have been walking all around the room bragging to everyone she could about how great Clarke is. And she would have been snapping at Titus for bringing up work at a time like this.” Those that knew Lexa’s mother and Titus all laughed. “And she would have been complimenting both Abby and Jake up and down for what wonderful parents they must have been for raising such a wonderful daughter.”

Clarke could feel the tears streaking down her cheeks and when she looked out into the crowd both Abby and Anya seemed just as emotional as she was.

“My father would have loved you,” Clarke said as she leaned in to plant a soft kiss against Lexa’s cheek. She could taste a saltiness against her skin.

“My mother always used to complain that I got my stoicism from my grandfather, so I know that there are times where I may not show my love and appreciation the way I should.” At this she gave an exasperated grin to the crowd who either nodded or laughed through their tears. “So at the risk of sounding emotional, I am so damn thankful for every one of you. Clarke and I probably would have never gotten here today if it wasn’t for the help and support of everyone here. And for that, I am eternally grateful.”

“We love you guys,” Clarke added on, leaving the theatrics of the speech to Lexa.

“To the happy couple,” Abby said as she lifted her glasses in the air and everyone cheered on in agreement.

 

* * *

 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Abby watched as Lexa froze mid step, looking up with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights. She had a feeling that either her daughter or her future daughter-in-law would be unable to refrain from breaking the one rule she had told them about last month. It was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding

Lexa cleared her throat as she stood up straight, rubbing the back of her neck. “I was, uh,” she paused as if trying to come up with a believable excuse and Abby couldn’t help but laugh beneath her breath as she shook her head. “I was going for a drink of water.”

“Really?” she asked as she gave Lexa a look that told her to be serious. “Last I checked, you were staying downstairs in the room next to the kitchen. So why are you upstairs looking for water?”

It was too dark to fully see the blush that had spread across the younger woman’s cheeks but Abby knew Lexa well enough to know it was there. “I needed to grab a towel from my room?” Lexa said it almost as if it were a question as to whether or not Abby could believe that lie of an excuse.

“Want to try that again?”

She watched as Lexa sighed in defeat. “I can’t sleep without Clarke next to me.”

Abby could feel the smile curling around her lips as she took two long strides and enveloped the girl in a strong hug that Lexa didn’t return until a moment had passed. Clarke had been right at dinner, Jake would have absolutely loved Lexa. And seeing as how much Lexa obviously loved her daughter, there was no one in the world that Abby would have wanted better for Clarke.

“You two remind me so much of Jake and me,” Abby said as she released Lexa from her hug but held onto her shoulders. “It was miserable being without him. I couldn’t sleep without his body weight next to me or his gentle snoring in my ear.”

“So you know how I feel?” Lexa added a little hopefully.

“I do.” She couldn’t help but use the phrase that Clarke and Lexa would both use tomorrow afternoon.

“So you’ll let me see Clarke then?”

“Not a chance. It’s bad luck!” Abby leaned in to press a kiss against Lexa’s forehead as she sighed in defeat. “Goodnight, Lexa.”

“Goodnight, Abby,” Lexa grumbled before walking back down the hallway with slumped shoulders, throwing a longing glance at the door to their bedroom.

It was only five minutes later that Abby sighed and said “Clarke” before having the same conversation with her daughter and sending her back home to her room alone.

“You’re kind of a dictator tonight, do you know that?” Clarke asked with a defiant huff.

“I may have been more open to the idea if the two of you hadn’t gotten off in the closet a few hours ago.”

Her daughter was a lot less argumentative after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and happy new year! Sorry that this one took me so long to get out. I really wanted to have this completed before the end of the year but work got really crazy for me in December and this week was just as hectic, though that had more to do with family, friends and things I needed to get done around the house.
> 
> I'm pretty excited that the US soccer season is just around the corner with some national team games happening this month! Though my soccer from overseas has kept me very entertained in the meantime.
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've ever posted on here. Please leave some kudos and comments to let me know if you want me to continue with another one-shot or two from this series. At the moment I'm kicking around a rather angsty Clexa story in my head and I'm working as a beta on some other Clexa stories for EffortlesslyOpulent.
> 
> Feel free to reach out or to follow me on Tumblr at [JLaw1105](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jlaw1105). I usually will update there with plans for new works.


End file.
